At A Glance
by Phoenix089
Summary: Glimpses into the Tangled lives of Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus and Pascal, and the several people they meet on the way.  50 Prompts - 1 Sentence. Predominantly FlynnRapunzel. Warnings: Spoilers for the movie, implied intimacy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a mini-project I have at the moment centering around Flynn Rider and Rapunzel - because I _loved_ the movie - 50 prompts and one sentence for each. Of course, I can't help myself and exceed the one sentence limit sometimes ...

There will be spoilers for the movie, as well as speculation about their lives after the movie.

**Warnings:** There is implied intimacy in a small portion of these.

And on that note, I hope you enjoy these snippets 3

* * *

1. Air  
_He compared her to the air at times – She was never fully there, her mind always up in the clouds. Just like the air though, he didn't think he'd be able to survive without her – he needed her by his side as surely as he needed to breathe._

2. Apples.  
_On occasion, Maximus would accept a bribe of apples from the guards and turn a blind eye to their slacking off. When it meant that Flynn Rider had vanished without a trace, however, Maxmius was a little less bribe-able._

3. Beginning  
_Their beginning had been an awkward one, to say the least, filled with uncertainty and frustration. That hadn't stopped them from falling in love though – even if Rapunzel still wanted to knock Eugene out with the frying pan at times._

4. Bugs  
_The first time Rapunzel had encountered a spider she watched the thing curiously, even calling out to Eugene with wonder, her hand reaching out to touch one of it's many legs curiously. She certainly hadn't expected the sudden pain she felt and the entire kingdom had heard her shriek of horror as she realised the eight-legged creature had latched itself to her finger._

5. Coffee  
_Flynn hated mornings – he could hardly even function before he had his first cup of coffee – but, he was beginning to grow at least partially fond of them. Something that had a great deal to do with the young woman he woke up next to every morning._

6. Dark  
_To this day Rapunzel hated the dark, so much so she insisted on keeping a candle lit every time they went to sleep. More than once she panicked after waking to complete darkness – but then she would feel an arm wrap around her waist and she remembered that she was safe as long as she was with Eugene._

7. Despair  
"_I don't belong here in this world," Flynn told her once, even though it broke his heart, even though he was loath to see that look of despair on her face. It didn't make the statement any less true though._

8. Doors  
"_There are doors _everywhere_!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily, looking down the hallway with a look of glee on her face. "So many rooms to explore and –"she inhaled deeply, her eyes lighting up with joy, "_Paint!"_. Rapunzel didn't see the awkward glance her true mother and father shared, she was too busy running along the hallway trying to decide in which room she'd begin._

9. Drink  
_On the occasions that Flynn wanted a drink a little harder than what they kept at the castle, he would return to the Snuggly Duckling. After he'd downed one or two tankards of ale, Hook-hand wasted no time in asking "So, have you asked her to marry you yet?" and Flynn spat his ale over the barman with shock each and everytime._

10. Duty  
_In later years, the thieves Flynn had known through his 'career' asked if he married Rapunzel because he felt like he was duty-bound to, having returned her to her family and all. They generally stumbled out of the pub with a black eye and missing more than one tooth, leaving behind an enraged Flynn._

11. Earth  
_His eyes reminded her of the earth outside, though any time she told him as much Eugene would look at her with an affronted look, before yelling "My eyes remind you of dirt?" Rapunzel never had a chance to tell him that it was because the earth was warm and from it, all life grew – Eugene would always storm away before she could even open her mouth, muttering darkly as he went_

12. End  
_He was dying. That much Flynn knew, he could feel his life ebbing away. And although he was highly appreciative that Rapunzel wanted to save him, he wasn't going to exchange her life for his. So, with that thought in mind, he jerked the mirror shard along her hair, severing any reason there might have ever been for her imprisonment - even if it meant he could no longer be by her side. It was a sacrifice Flynn was willing to make, as long as it meant that she could be free._

13. Fall  
_It had been the absolute last thing he'd ever, _ever_ imagined as he'd climbed that tower – who would have known he'd meet a beautiful young woman up there? – but, as he watched her dancing among the townsfolk, Flynn could feel it. He was starting to fall for this girl, or maybe he already had. Either way, his heart swelled as he looked at her and he couldn't keep the smile off his face._

14. Fire  
_Starting the fire had been difficult, but Flynn was a thief and he was used to roughing it from time to time. What made it awkward was the curious look Rapunzel had on her face as she watched him twist the twigs together, her eyes watching him work with rapt attention._

15. Flexible  
"_You know, she's pretty flexible," one of Hook-Hand's thugs murmured as they watched Rapunzel stretch and bend during one of her many painting-sessions. Flynn glared daggers at him until the thug left, secretly musing about that revelation himself._

16. Flying  
_Rapunzel could no longer go flying through the air as she once had, and at times ... she almost missed the exhilarating thrill of wrapping her hair around something and just ... fly. But, as her hands came to cup her stomach, a fond smile on her face as she felt a pressure against her hands, she decided it was well worth the loss for the life she gained._

17. Food  
_The food at the Snuggly Duckling was tough, gritty and tasteless. But, once a week, Rapunzel and Eugene would travel to the pub and stomach the meal, entirely for the good company they found there._

18. Foot  
_After years and years, presumably, without shoes, Flynn found it nigh miraculous that Rapunzel still had amazingly soft – and sensitive – foot soles, which meant any time she insisted on having a tickling war, Flynn almost always won._

19. Grave  
_Eugene wouldn't approve if he knew, Rapunzel was fully aware of that, but she'd snuck away from the palace once – just once, or maybe ... a few times – to visit her old tower. There, at the base of which, she'd made a makeshift grave for Mother Gothel, even though all she'd had to bury was her cape._

20. Green  
_It was unsurprising that Pascal's favourite colour was green, considering that was the colour he chose to be most of the time. What _had_ surprised Rapunzel, at least a little, was that it was Eugene's favourite colour as well._

21. Head  
_She felt bare without a full head of hair cascading all around her, but as Eugene brought back hair clips of various designs – some hearts, some flowers, others of stars – Rapunzel grew to like it. She still wished it would grow out a little further though._

22. Hollow  
_Lying on that bed, she felt hollow. She had been so sure there had been something between them – a spark like the one she'd read about between star-crossed lovers – and realising it had all been an act, that everything had been fake ... She felt empty. Regardless of what Mother Gothel said though, Rapunzel didn't want to forget, she wanted to remember that – for just a moment – she'd thought someone outside this tower had genuinely loved her._

23. Honor  
_Flynn had absolutely and utterly _refused_ to share a bed with Rapunzel after her return to her parents, entirely as a matter of honour. Of course, refusing to share her bed is irrelevant when she creeps into yours in the middle of the night, but at least the refusal _looked_ good at the time..._

24. Hope  
_It had been something out of her control, almost as inevitable as her want to leave the tower. Even as she watched Eugene's form sail over the waters and away from her, she genuinely hoped he'd turn around to come to her rescue. But he hadn't, and it was in that moment Rapunzel realised exactly how fragile hope could be._

25. Light  
_Considering how heavy Rapunzel's heart had felt mere moments ago, she was amazed to realise how light she felt as Eugene opened his eyes and whispered her name. For just a second, Rapunzel wondered if she could float away from sheer happiness – instead, she threw her arms around him and ground herself to the earth. For right there, in Eugene's arms, was where she wanted to stay._

26. Lost  
_Never before had Flynn fully understood what it meant to feel lost, even when you knew exactly where you were. But, as he was led to the gallows, that was precisely how he felt. Lost, helpless and filled with regret. And to think, he finally understood what it meant to love._

27. Metal  
_It was a strange metal he happened upon, but as he looked at the strange white-ish silver, Flynn knew that Rapunzel's wedding ring had to be made out of that material, regardless of what it was._

28. New  
_The renovations were complete on the tower and Flynn couldn't wait to show Rapunzel the new and improved tower. He felt it an appropriate place to live, considering that was where they'd met ... Only, Flynn had made sure there were several doors and ways to leave._

29. Old  
_Watching as Mother Gothel turned into the old woman she was meant to be was a truly horrifying experience, if ever Rapunzel had seen one. She wasn't sure what horrified her more though – watching the aging process, or knowing that Eugene was lying in her arms dying and there was nothing she could do about it._

30. Peace  
_Although the kingdom had never been at war, per se, the amount of ruffians and thugs seemed to lessen with the return of the Princess. Superstitious villages said that it had been an omen and that the Princess was a symbol of joy and longevity. Those that knew the truth, however, simply knew that those "ruffians" and "thugs" had flawlessly integrated themselves into society, living out their dreams._

31. Poison  
_The second most terrifying moment of her life had been when Eugene had been poisoned – there were small factions in the kingdom who disagreed with having a past thief so close to the royal family – and knowing that, without her hair, there was no way to save him. As it turned out, Eugene was simply allergic to hazelnut's and needed to rest._

32. Pretty  
_The very first time that Flynn saw Rapunzel he knew that she was more than just pretty, she was beautiful, with her alluring green eyes and her full, pouty mout - Even when she'd threatened him with a frying pan she'd been beautiful. But now, as his life force was leaving him and her golden hair had turned brunette, he decided he'd been wrong. She was even more than beautiful – there simply weren't enough words in any spoken language that could describe how perfect she was to him._

33. Rain  
_Rainy weather had always been her favourite – whereas it had always been his most disliked. And as Rapunzel ran out into the rain and away from him, his dislike of it simply increased._

34. Regret  
_There were few things in his life he regret – which was surprising considering the life he lived. But, as he was led to his death, he realised he had just one. That he hadn't kissed her when he had the chance, that he hadn't taken the opportunity to show how much he cared for her, and now ... He'd never see her again. It was almost enough to bring the almighty Flynn Rider to tears._

35. Roses  
_His preferred flower – if he were _forced_ to choose one - were roses. He didn't care what colour, he just liked the idea of something so thorny having such beauty. Rapunzel, her favourite flower was a bluebell, or a hibiscus', or ... any flower really. Flynn simply couldn't keep up with every flower's name, but he knew that no matter which one she weaved through her hair ... it looked fantastic anyway._

36. Secret  
_Eugene was behaving strangely, and Rapunzel began to worry that he was keeping something from her, and without her even meaning for it to, her mind thought of all sorts of scenario's – what if he'd grown bored of her? Did she really have to be so naïve – what if it was beginning to annoy him? Had she put on weight? Mother Gothel had always been so strict with her diet! Or, what if he was in some sort of trouble and didn't want to worry her? By the time Eugene came home that night, Rapunzel had thrown the frying pan at him, demanding to know what it was he was hiding._

37. Snakes  
_All through her life, Rapunzel had been told that snakes were evil, disgusting creatures. But, when she actually came foot-to-face with one, Rapunzel decided they were disgusting at all, snakes were actually elegant creatures who were constantly shedding their skin to reveal a brighter, better, them. From then on, snakes were one of Rapunzel's many favourite animals – though Eugene seemed to be uneasy whenever they were around._

38. Snow  
_Late into the year it began to snow, and Flynn looked at the stuff with distaste. Snow was simply really cold rain - he didn't care how pretty it looked as it fell, rain was still rain. That didn't stop him from taking Rapunzel's hand and leading her into the stuff as she watched it with fascination._

39. Solid  
_The very first morning after they'd slept together, Flynn had been tremendously bewildered to wake up and feel something solid beside him, so much so that he'd actually scooted back and fallen out of the bed with shock. Seconds later, Rapunzel shifted, and Flynn had an onslaught of memories. Grinning like the cat who got the cream, Flynn crawled back into the bed and nuzzled against the side of her neck affectionately – a tender moment that was broken by an enraged, "Rider!"_

40. Spring  
_After living outside of the tower for a year, Rapunzel decided that her preferred season was spring. The feel of the warm breeze in her face, accompanied by the intermittent rain, the baby animal's that sung out and the scent of the flowers in the air ... There was something about Spring that simply screamed 'life!', and Rapunzel couldn't help but smile at it all – relishing the fact that she was a part of that now._

41. Stable  
_It was something completely unheard of, but Flynn found out not long after moving to the tower, that Maximus absolutely _refused_ to sleep, or live for that matter, in a stable - No matter how many times the ex-thief yelled at the horse that he was, in fact, a horse._

42. Strange  
_There was no way around it – her hair _glowed_ and that freaked him out enough. As if that factor hadn't been strange enough, Rapunzel goes and heals his injured hand. All Flynn wanted to do at that point in time was yell and scream himself hoarse – had she not pleaded with him to not freak out, he may have done exactly that too._

43. Summer  
_Rapunzel liked spring, Flynn liked summer. He preferred the heat, being able to kick his shoes off and cool his feet off in the pond. And now, he had another reason to prefer summer – his daughters cries resounded through the tower as Flynn looked down at her with wonder. She had golden hair._

44. Taboo  
_Since the whole Mother Gothel fiasco, it had become taboo to talk about the powers that Rapunzel had, or to even imply that she _had_ powers in the first place. But Flynn could never forget. He had a scar on the side of his stomach that bore testament to the gifts Rapunzel once had._

45. Ugly  
_Truth be told, when the Ugly-Thug had spoken about finding love, Flynn had silently scoffed with doubt. And then, he had found it proving to Flynn that no matter how unrealistic the dream, dreams can come true – even to hideously ugly thugs._

46. War  
_As Flynn Rider's engagement to the Princess was announced there were murmurs that war was going to break out – it was ludicrous! A thief, heir to the throne?- Mysteriously, anyone who so much as uttered the hint of a riot against the engagement changed their mind overnight._

47. Water  
_This was it – _This_ was to be his end? He was to die by being drowned in a cave during an escape attempt? How anti-climatic! Flynn was quivering with indignation at the entire thing – or maybe that was the cold getting the better of him? Either way, as Rapunzel found a way to get them out of there, he might have fallen in love with her then and there had he not been so weirded out by the glowing hair._

48. Welcome  
_He hadn't been expected to be welcomed into the family – in fact, he had been fully prepared for the King and Queen to summon the guards the second they set sight on him. And so, the fact that the Queen had held out her hand to him in acceptance, and then even pulled him in for a family hug, Flynn felt highly uncomfortable, and at the same time ... Warmer than he had for a long time._

49. Winter  
_Cold was his absolute biggest hate – even more so than the rain. He'd learned to deal with it in his time, having slept outside on more than one occasion in Winter. But now, with a roof over his head, and his beloved holding him close, maybe Winter wasn't so horrible after all – there definitely perks to it at least._

50. Wood  
_Gathering the firewood after being healed, and revealing his tragic little past, Flynn felt exposed and raw. But, as he returned to see Rapunzel standing there, waiting for his return, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her – at the girl who preferred him as Eugene __Fitzherbert, not Flynn Rider._

_

* * *

_

Thus ends the first one. Chances are I'm going to do another set of these, but will post it as a second chapter.

I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing 33


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back with another set of these =D  
They're just fun to write! I like playing with the meaning of the prompt, and applying to to the Tangled-verse w

* * *

1. Focus  
_The second she stepped out of the shadows and Flynn was able to fully take her in, he should have realised he was in trouble. Flynn Rider – wooer of many women – had gone breathless at the sight of her._

2. Civilization  
_During her several years of imprisonment, Rapunzel had wondered what lay beyond the tower. Now, as she crouched over a map of the world in which she lived, she wondered about the different civilizations there were – and if she could one day experience them._

3. Sink  
_Her entire body froze as Mother Gothel spoke the words – "That criminal will be hung for his crimes" – and, for a second, it felt as though Rapunzel was going to sink to the floor in horror._

4. Arrow  
_It was no surprise when the arrows began to fly – Flynn was more than used to them – it was only when Rapunzel made a terrified squeak, one zooming right over her head, that Flynn decided they needed to get out of range._

5. Count  
_Flynn couldn't count the amount of women he'd wooed in the past ... But he could count the ones that mattered with one hand. All he needed was a single finger._

6. Mental  
"_You're mental," a random thug had told him one day as he'd been enjoying an ale at the Snuggly Duckling, the thug's eyes focused on Rapunzel's back as she danced with Hook-hand._

7. Coast  
_She'd never been to the coast before – she'd been hardly anywhere before. And so, Flynn made it his personal quest to show her everything she'd missed out on, starting with the beach._

8. Fence  
_Rapunzel hated fences, and there was no way to reason with her about it. However, after she'd spent eighteen years locked away in a tower, Flynn could understand why she took an instant dislike to anything that implied restriction._

9. Circle  
_Around and around she spun, and Flynn could only reach out, hoping that this time – _this time_ – he'd be able to grasp that hand and join her in her circling._

10. Thin  
_It was only a thin mark, but Rapunzel traced her hand over it thoughtfully each and every time she caught sight of it, her mouth puckered with frustration and unable to avoid the truth that it was because of _her_ Eugene had that scar._

11. Room  
_When Rapunzel walked into the room she was shown – _her_ room – she couldn't keep the smile off her face. There were so many blank walls for her to decorate!_

12. Blaze  
_Flynn swallowed convulsively as he saw the fury blaze in her eyes – there was no way to deny that Rapunzel could be downright terrifying when she was mad – and then hurriedly ducked as the pans came flying at him._

13. Thought  
_Swivelling about anxiously as the trumpets began to blow, Flynn almost ran out the doors, the anticipation eating at his nerves. But then she walked into sight and Flynn swelled with pride, his thoughts stunned into silence as he looked at the woman he was about to marry._

14. Jealous  
_As some random townsman took hold of Rapunzel's hand, preventing _him_ from taking it, Flynn couldn't deny he was jealous - _He_ wanted to dance with her._

15. Sand  
_The ground beneath her feet was gritty, yet hard to walk on. It stuck between her toes and itched against her skin. But the feel of the sand was the last thing on her mind as she looked at the sun setting over the ocean._

16. Doll  
_Flynn's face burned with embarrassment as Rapunzel held a miniature-him by the scruff of the neck. "I saw these dolls in the window store down the road and thought they were adorable!" she gushed, her nose coming to rub against the miniature-Flynn's affectionately. Had she not presented him was a small-Rapunzel, Flynn may very well have thrown the doll out the window when Rapunzel wasn't looking._

17. Curl  
_Tutting with frustration, Rapunzel curled a finger around a lock of hair, wishing it would do _something_ other than bounce back into the shape it had been cut in._

18. Farewell  
_He watched her curiously as he stood by the vine-curtain, Rapunzel's eyes trained on the tower, her teeth biting into her lip as she looked at it, her expression torn. "Rapunzel," Flynn called gently, and he wondered, if he hadn't called out to her ... Would Rapunzel have been able to turn her back on the tower that had trapped her and walk towards her future?_

19. Story  
"_And _that_ is how mummy met daddy!" Flynn finished with a flair, bouncing his five year old son on his knee, while his eight year old daughter sighed dreamily, her golden hair cascading down her back. Behind him, Rapunzel snorted._  
"_Don't you believe your father kids," she said airily, "When we met, it was because he broke into my room and I knocked him out with my frying pan." Flynn scowled at the correction._

20. Soft  
_The soft caresses drove her insane, just as her nails digging into his back drove him crazy._

21. Pool  
_It almost frustrated him to see the tears pooling in her eyes, wondering what on earth he'd done wrong this time. The concern was driven far from his mind as she flung her arms around his neck however._

22. Serpent  
_It astounded Rapunzel to no end that some people in the world thought the image of a serpent was an evil one. She couldn't understand how _any_ animal could be used to represent evil, when they all had something to admire._

23. Prey  
_There were very few times where Rapunzel was actually nervous around Flynn – and they were normally the times where he looked as if he were a predator, and she ... the prey._

24. Friend  
_Meeting Pascal had been a stroke of luck and pure chance. He had climbed into the tower one day and, as Rapunzel painted, he stood in front of her paints and adjusted his colours to suit. From that day, it had been a game to see if Pascal could match the colours perfectly or not._

25. Still  
_Time seemed to race by as Rapunzel desperately raised Eugene's hand to her hair "Flower gleam and glow" she sang, the tears blurring her vision, and she cursed them for hindering her sight of Eugene in this moment, a moment that – _No_, Rapunzel refused to even consider it. And then he whispered about her being his dream, and Eugene was still, and Rapunzel's heart shattered._

26. Exhausted  
_They collapsed on the river bank exhausted, and as Rapunzel danced and sang about the fact that they were alive, all Flynn could think about was the fact that her hair _glowed.

27. Bold  
_He wondered if he was being too bold as he called her "Claire," instead of 'Your Majesty' or 'Highness', but Claire, the Queen of the Kingdom and Rapunzel's mother, simply smiled fondly at Flynn and asked him, "Yes? What can I do for you Eugene?"_

28. Hook  
_As his hook came closer, Rapunzel felt her heart begin to race. And then, he spoke, "I had a dream ... once," and her entire body sagged with relief as she realised – he _wasn't_ going to kill her, or Flynn._

29. Attraction  
_It had been instantaneous and there was no way to deny that - The very second she'd come clearly into his view, Flynn was attracted to her. And as she threatened him with a frying pan – a _frying pan_ of all things – his attraction towards her simply grew._

30. Will  
_No matter how much you _willed_ for something to happen, sometimes it just didn't happen. Rapunzel came to realise that as she willed Flynn to at least glance behind him, to show that those last hours had, indeed, meant _something.

31. Bed  
_Flynn looked at the bed, and his entire body seized up as he considered what he had been planning to do._

32. Bell  
_With a pillow wrapped around his ears, Flynn vowed to strangle whoever kept tolling that damn bell at six in the morning._

33. Joy  
_She was their little buddle of joy, and her birth had been nigh a miracle, so when William and Claire came just in time to see a woman stealing their baby girl, it felt as though they would never be cheerful again._

34. Decade  
_On the day that marked the second decade Rapunzel had lived – which is to say, her twentieth birthday, Eugene's present to her was the tower ... Renovated and redesigned with several windows and even more doors – it was to be their get-away when life at the palace became too hectic ... which was all the time of late.  
_

35. Test  
_It should have been no surprise that William seemed to purposely leave valuable items lying around right where Flynn would find them, and it took a day or two for him to realise that the King was testing him, to see if he was going to return to his old lifestyle._

36. Gentle  
_The feel of the brush had been gentle as it had run through her locks. That gentle touch turned into a painful realisation as it hit her that Mother Gothel had been using it as a way to keep herself youthful._

37. Hunger  
_Sometimes during the royal meetings, Rapunzel would glance over at Flynn and realise he was watching her with such a hunger that she flushed from the very gaze. Seconds later, she would announce that she felt ill and was retiring to her room, Flynn only too readily following her under the guise of 'making sure she was alright'. If Rapunzel realised their act didn't fool anyone, she might have reconsidered the way in which they escaped._

38. Mute  
_Rapunzel couldn't take her eyes off Eugene as he climbed into the tower, talking all the while, completely unaware of the danger that lurked. And Rapunzel watched on with mute horror as Moth- Gothel drove her knife into his side, only then did she find the voice to yell out her muffled terror._

39. Quicken  
"_Come on Max, come on," Flynn urged Maximus, wishing there was a way to make the horse quicken his pace even more, even if he knew full well Max was running at full-speed as it was. He needed to get there before it was too late –_ Oh Gods, don't let it be too late, _Flynn felt his throat tighten with horror at the possibility, and then the vine-curtain hiding the tower from sight came into view._

40. Absence  
_She felt the absence of her hair more than she'd like to admit. After years and years of growing her hair out and it getting longer and longer ... It just felt strange to have her neck exposed to the chilled wind. And then Eugene wrapped a scarf around her throat._

41. Maze  
_When Eugene asked her why she feels compelled to paint the castle walls, Rapunzel can do little but giggle sheepishly. Under his curious gaze, she caves and admits, "It's because I'd get lost otherwise. It feels like a maze in here when all the walls are the same colour. With my paintings on them ... I know exactly where I am," and Eugene stares at her with surprise for a moment, before placing a tentative kiss on her lips._

42. Close  
_As she leant closer towards him, Flynn couldn't hold back the endearing smile from his face. But then, just as he leant close enough that he could feel their breath mingling in the air, a peculiar green light caught his eye and Flynn noticed the Stabbington brothers watching. Swallowing his regret, Flynn righted himself – he had unfinished business to take care of first._

43. Reign  
_Rapunzel wasn't looking forward to the time when she would have to take the throne and reign. She was more than content having adventures and exploring the world with Eugene, and wished things could simply stay the way they were._

44. Crush  
_As Flynn Rider walked away under the pretence of getting more firewood, Rapunzel watched his back as he went. Biting her lip, she began to wonder ... This beating of her heart she felt around him, this strange fluttering feeling in her stomach ... Was _this_ what they called a crush?_

45. Run  
"_Run," Eugene told her, and she didn't even think about whether she should follow the words or not, she just ran with him._

46. Art  
_Although Flynn wants to examine the art around the tower more thoroughly, he's also eager to get out of there and away from what had almost been his final resting place._

47. Pressure  
_His eyes widen with realisation as the scarred brother tells him who it was that had betrayed Rapunzel, and his heart feels as though someone has it in a vice, the organ struggling to beat under the pressure. And then, he begins to fight against the guards with renewed vigour._

48. Echo  
_The feel of his hand lingers against her cheek like an echo, and Rapunzel can't help but raise her own hand and trace the place he'd touched. Yes, she would wait for him, no matter the outcome. She wanted to believe that Mother Gothel was wrong, that Eugene wouldn't abandon her now that he had the shiny-thing, whatever it was. He'd be back, it would be alright ... it had to be.  
_

49. Heal  
_Never before had Rapunzel wanted the incantation to work more, though she knew she'd lost the power – it was evident in the brown locks falling about her face – It was no different from knowing that tears wouldn't save him now, but the need to shed them was there nevertheless. And then an inexplicable light flooded the room and Rapunzel watched Eugene's wound heal before her very eyes._

50. Clear  
_As Flynn looked at her, her eyes filled with wonder as she looked up at the floating lanterns, even assisting one in joining the others, it became crystal clear to him that he no longer wanted to be the infamous thief Flynn Rider. He wanted to be Eugene Fitzherbert and be able to stay by Rapunzel's side – Because, he loved her, and that meant more to him now than all the riches in the world ever could._

_

* * *

_

So, I hope you enjoyed them =DDD

I'll probably end up writing more of these. I can't seem to get Tangled out of my head lately O.o

But when it spurs writing, I suppose it's not so bad XD


End file.
